Childhood Schemes of Yusei, Crow, and Jack
by YuseixAki4eva10
Summary: All the stuff that Yusei, Crow, and Jack did when they were kids..AU and a bit of YuseixAkiza
1. PRANKS: BLOW UP MR PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Chapter 1: PRANKS: MISSION BLOW UP PRINCIPALS OFFICE PART 1...

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: this is my 1****st**** story so pls be nice and no**

**flames thx u!)**

* * *

><p>10 year old Yusei's POV<p>

I was setting up a plan with Jack and Crow at recess to blow up

the principal's office.

"How are we going to do that?" Jack said in his Aussie accent.

"Prank bombs of course!" I replied.

"Where are we gonna get those?" said Crow.

"I have some in my locker"

"Oh,…ok! I'm in!"

"DON'T YOU GUYS THINK AHEAD FIRST!" Jack interrupted

"Wha-…" me and crow said in confusion but were cut off by Jack

"I MEAN DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW THAT WE'LL GET DETENSION FOR LIKE…..2 MONTHS!" Jack yelled at us.

"yah, I KNEW that and I know how to get out of the punishment" I replied with a little tone of sarcasm in my voice.

"How?" Crow questioned

"I'm just gonna sweet talk 'em to let us out of the punishment and maybe tell a little lie…or seven" I said but I whispered the last part of that sentence.

"fine I trust you but don't come crying to me when we get into some SERIOUS trouble.." Jack said

"Ok! So everybody's in?" I asked them.

"Yup!" Crow and Jack agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>( AN: CLIFFHANGER! Soo how will Yusei's prank work out? Will they get into serious trouble like Jack said? STAY TUNED! AND R&R pls! oh and how did I go for my first chap of my first fic?) **


	2. pranks:blow up principals office part 2

Chapter 2: PRANKS: MISSION BLOW UP PRINCIPALS OFFICE PART 2…

**(A/N: chap 2 is up!)**

**Yusei: yuseixaki4eva10 does not own yugioh 5ds..**

Yusei's POV

After recess me Crow, and Jack got the prank bombs and headed to the

principal's office.

"Is anybody in there" Jack asked me.

"No, I bet he went to his lunch break or something.." I answered

"WELL THEN, LET'S GET IN-…." Crow yelled but I cut him off.

"Shhhhhh! Do you want us to get in trouble!" I said

"No….and sorrryy, geez you didn't have to get all mad at me…" Crow said

"Whatever…." I replied

"Ummmm guys….the doors locked how are we supposed to get in there?" Jack asked

"By picking the lock that's how…" I answered while I got a small pointy screw driver out of my pocket. **(A/N: if you guys are wondering where he got it, he sneaked it in his pocket while they were getting** **the prank bombs..)**

"And…done, we're in!" I said to Jack and Crow.

"Where are we gonna put the bombs?" Crow and Jack asked.

"Ummmm anywhere as long as it's hidden" I replied

"Ok!" They answered.

After we hid the bombs in place we got back to class. But when we got there it was already

time for lunch.

***In the lunch room…***

"Soooo, how do think the principal's gonna react when he opens the door and….KA BOOM!" Crow asked.

"MHPPFFOPSHFGH MFHGH GUGAFHMHF" I replied….but my mouth was full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Yusei.." Jack advised.

"Yes, mom…" I teased him finally swallowing my food.

"Ummm, hello? Is anyone gonna answer my question?" Crow asked.

"Oh, right….well he's probably gonna freak out or something we'll just have to find-…" I replied but I was cut off with a…..

BOOOOOOOOM!

"UH-OH…." Crow said.

"YUSEI, CROW, AND JACK TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!...NOW!" The principal yelled angrily.

***At the principal's office***

"Which one of you_ brats_ did this to my office!" The principal snapped at us.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA…how do you know if it was us? What if it was some other _brats_ and not us?" I defended.

"Because, you're the only trouble-makers I know in this school that I know that could pull off a _stunt_ like this" the principal replied smartly.

"Oh….well….could you let us off the hook?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way….NO!" He answered.

"Please, PLEASE! Martha's gonna kill us if you don't!" I begged.

"Well too bad…oh,and you three will see me after school for the next 2 months…in DETENSION! Now get out of my office!" The principal ordered.

"Nice going genius" Jack teased me as we were going out of the office.

"….Shut it" I replied.

"Well it wasn't my fault _you_ GOT US IN TROUBLE!" Jack half-said and half-yelled.

***TIME SKIP! 2 HOURS AFTER THEY GOT IN TROUBLE***

***At Martha's house***

"YOU THREE WHAT!" Martha screamed at us.

"We….blew up the principal's office.." Crow said.

"Are we in trouble..?" I asked.

"Yeah are we?" Jack asked with me.

"Definitely!" Martha answered.

"Now go up into your rooms! YOU'RE GROUNDED!" She ordered us.

**(A/N: Sooo what do you guys think? What's gonna happen next? And why am I asking all these questions? lolz anyways R&R pls! :)**


	3. Grounded and a game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 3: Grounded….and a game of truth or dare

**(A/N: here is the next chap! I don't own yugioh 5ds sooo enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

"How long are we grounded?" I asked Martha who finally calmed down.

"As long as your punishment at school is" She replied.

"BUT THAT'S LIKE 2 MONTHS!" I snapped.

"Exactly" She said. "Now go up in your room with Crow and Jack". **(A/N: yes they have the same room)**

" ….Fine" I answered.

When I got to my room I saw Crow and Jack arguing about…..something. "_What are those two arguing about this time?" _I thought.

"I SAID I CALLED THE TOP BUNK!" Crow yelled at Jack.

"NO! I DID AND I, JACK ATLAS DOES NOT TAKE "NO" FOR AN ANSWER!" Jack argued.

"Oh, brother…."I whispered to myself.

"LOOK LETS JUST SAY I GET THE TOP BUNK YUSEI GETS THE BOTTOM AND YOU SLEEP ON THAT SLEEPING BAG ON THE FLOOR!" Crow replied screaming at Jack.

"NO WAY! I WANT THE TOP BUNK !YUSEI GETS THE BOTTOM AND YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" Jack argued.

I watched them argue for a few minutes before I interrupted them from their 'little argument'.

"OK THAT'S IT IM GONNA SETTLE THIS!"I yelled at the two who stopped arguing.

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor and Jack you get the top bunk and Crow you get the bottom, is that ok with everyone?" I asked them.

Jack screamed "YES!"before he stuck his tongue out at Crow who pouted.

"Why does he get the top bunk?" Crow questioned me.

"Because if he doesn't he's gonna fake cry tell Martha what happened then we'll get into MORE trouble" I answered.

"…..good point" Crow replied rather bluntly.

"now that, that's settled….what do we do now?" Jack asked

"What about a game of Truth or Dare? anyone up for it?" I asked them

"OK!" they both replied.

"I'll go first….hmmmm….Jack! Truth or Dare" I said

"Dare, Jack Atlas is not a wuss!" Jack answered.

"Ok, I Dare you to lick that stuff from under the bed…" I dared him.

"Fine!" Jack declared right before he did a 'Jack Atlas Battle Cry'.

I watched him take a whole handful and lick it….I personally thought he couldn't do it but he did...after that he ran straight to the bathroom and threw up…..when he came back, me and Crow were laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHA!...I CANT BELIEVE-HAHAHA-YOU DID-THAT-HAHAHA!" I managed to blurt out, in between laughs.

"HAHAHAHA-I KNOW-HAHAHA-RIGHT?-HAHAHAHA-WHO THOUGHT JACK-THE-WIMP-ATLAS HAHAHAHA-COULD DO THAT!HAHA!" Crow teased.

"HEY! I AM NOT A WIMP YOU TWIT!" Jack snapped at Crow.

"heheheh...sorry it was just so dang hilarious! so anyway Jack, your turn" I said.

"Ok…now that, that's over with…..Crow, Truth or dare?" Jack asked Crow.

"Ummmmm….DARE!" Crow answered.

"I dare you to kiss those secret posters you have of Taylor Swift….AND Justin Bieber" Jack dared.

"HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Crow yelled/asked Jack.

"I went through your stuff…"Jack replied while he had an evil smirk on his face.

"FINE!" Crow answered before he got to his closet and pulled out the posters while I pulled out my camera to 'capture' the moment. Then I clicked the button on the camera and snapped a picture of the 'moment'….then Jack and I started to laugh as much as Crow and I laughed.

"OMG! IM GONNA-HAHAHAH-SEND THIS-HAHAHA-TO EVERYONE-HAHAHAHA-I KNOW!" I again managed to blurt out in between laughs.

"OH! THAT WAS-HA-PRECIOUS! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN-HAHAHA-YOUR FACE!HAHAHAHA! Jack said in between laughs like me.

"Ok, ok I think I get the point now, now Yusei Truth or Dare?" Crow interrupted our laughter.

"Dare..!" I replied.

"I dare you to not eat candy for the next three days!" Crow dared.

"WHA-, WHAT? YOU CANT DO THAT! YOU KNOW I CANT LIVE WITHOUT MY CANDY!" I answered/screamed.

"Exactly, and are you gonna back out and be a wuss or are you gonna face it like a_ man_? Crow teased.

"I am not gonna back down! starting from now I won't eat any candy until 3 days from now!...I hope…"I said but I whispered the last part.

"Yeah, right you can't go without some kind of junk food for five minutes let alone three days you're gonna break down I bet" Jack teased me.

"watch. me." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: and that was the end of chap 3! …and what do guys think will happen to Yusei?** **Sooo anyways plsss R&R! :)**


	4. Candy gets me everytime

Chapter 4: Candy gets me every time!

**(A/N: Chap 4! lolz anyways I don't own yugioh 5ds…enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

**TIME SKIP! 1 DAY AFTER THE DARE**

I walked in the kitchen and I see Martha cooking. Although all I saw was my secret cabinet full of all my favorite and delicious candy_." UHG! YUSEI SNAP OUT OF IT!" _I screamed to myself mentally.

"Yusei what's wrong? are you ok?" Martha asked me worriedly after she saw me hit myself a couple of times after I snapped myself out of my candy fantasy.

"huh? Oh, uhhh…ummm…yeah! I'm ok" I answered nervously.

"Then why did you hit yourself?" she questioned me suspiciously.

"_crap…" _I thought before I said: "Oh, that….I umm…I was just…practicing, yeah I was practicing my, my arm muscles by hitting myself! yeah! I was practicing my arm muscles by hitting myself! that's what I was doing! do you have a problem with that?" I asked hoping that she would believe my lie.

"Ok?" was all she said before she went back to what she was doing.

And while I was having this conversation Jack and Crow were listening and I heard them talk behind the door.

"Ha! Told you he couldn't last a day! did you see his face?" Crow teased.

"I know! I saw it! he was practically staring at his not-so-secret candy cabinet!" Jack agreed.

That's when I opened the door and Crow said: "Well, well, well it's Yusei.. what's up Yus? anything candy related?"

"Oh, stop playin' dumb with me! what, you think I can't hear you through the door?" I replied.

"Alright so you caught us…so what? We all know you're gonna fail miserably in this dare!" Jack interrupted.

"Watch me then!" I yelled at him.

"Fine then, it's a bet now!" He yelled back.

"FINE! IT'S A BET, WHOEVER LOSES BECOMES THE WINNER'S SLAVE FOR 2 WEEKS!" I snapped.

"FINE!" Jack snapped too.

We both shook our hands in confirmation to our bet. Then Crow suddenly announced:

"THEN THE BET IS ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>~TIME SKIP! 1 DAY AFTER THE BET THAT WAS MADE!~<strong>

"Man, it's so hard not eating candy!" I said to myself while I was walking down a street, kicking a crumpled up piece paper.

"Wait, I know! I'll just sneak into my candy cabinet and eat a lil' bit at the middle of the night!" I figured out.

_**THAT NIGHT AT 12:00 AM**_

I sneaked out of my room without waking up Crow or Jack. Then I quietly made my way down to the kitchen. Opened my secret candy cabinet, took a whole 2 handfuls of candy and other snacks or junk food and took them to the bathroom, locked the door and ate them sitting on the toilet with its cover on. "Yummy!" I mumbled before stuffing my mouth again with more candy.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP! (AGAIN) 2 DAYS AFTER!<strong>

"HA! Looks like I win!" I bragged to them.

They both shared a mischievous look with each other before Jack said:

"Actually Yusei, we win." Jack countered smartly.

"Oh, yeah? How?" I argued.

"Because we count all the candy in your again not-so-secret candy cabinet" Crow cut in.

"And when we counted them this morning when you were still asleep…there was a certain amount of candy that was missing.." Jack said

"Yeah," Crow replied smirking.

"You know what this means right Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Uh-oh….." was all I said before I burst out saying:

"ALRIGHT IT WAS ME! I DID IT! I-I-I TOOK 2 HANDFULS OF CANDY FROM THAT CABINET AND ATE THEM IN THE BATHROOM! FINE! I ADMIT IT! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS!"

"Ha! you admitted!...now _slave_ go do my chores!" Jack ordered me rather coldly.

"Oh, oh and after that do mine!" Crow also ordered.

"….fine" I said before I got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: ok so that was chap 4! sry 4 the late update…I got a test comin' and I haven't had the time cuz ive been realllly busy studying. :) **


	5. chores,choresand more chores

Chapter 5: chores, chores…..and more chores

**(A/N: CHAP 5! IS UP! Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds:)**

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

I made a list of all the chores and other stuff that Jack and Crow wanted me to do. First one was clean the bathroom. So I went down to the bathroom with a bucket of water, a bar of soap and a mop. When I saw the bathroom I was stunned….the bathroom was full of dirt and a small part in the corner of the room had green mold, green slime and…green toilet paper? _" This is gonna be hard…and I'm pretty sure Jack and Crow set me up because the bathroom was __not__ this dirty" _I thought to myself.

"EWWWWWWW" I screamed after I stepped on something green.

"Aw man, this is gonna take forever!" I complained.

* * *

><p><strong>2 TORTUROUS HOURS OF GROSSNESS LATER….<strong>

"…..glad that's over…" Was all I said before I moved on to the second thing on my list.

'Chore 2: Clean up little kids room' I read on my list.

"Ok, well at least this one's gonna be a lot easier" I said to myself.

But I totally regretted saying that when I got up to their rooms. When I opened the door I saw 2 little kids fighting over a teddy bear, 1 kid jumping on the beds, and 3 other kids hitting _everything_ around them with a baseball bat.

"Whoa, whoa, guys calm down!" I tried to calm them down.

"Who you?" one little boy about 4 years old asked me.

"I'm the one who's supposed to take care of you guys" I said calmly.

That's when everyone except me gasped.

"..what?" I asked them.

"you the big kid that Jack and Crow told us about" One kid answered.

"uh-oh…" I said to myself.

"GET HIM!" a little kid screamed.

Then all of a sudden all the little kids starting pouncing and beating me to the ground.

"AHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP! LITTLE KIDS ARE KILLING ME! AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"BE QUITE HOSTAGE!" another kid yelled at me.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU! IM PRETTY SURE I NEVER EVEN TALK TO YOU GUYS!" I asked yelling.

"EXACLY!" another little kid replied yelling.

"JACK AND CROW SAY YOU SAY BAD STUFF ABOUT US!" the same kid screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed while some kid hit me in the head with a baseball bat.

* * *

><p>2 hours passed since that little incident and I moved on to the third chore.<p>

"Ohhhhhhh, man I think those little _brats_ broke my… everything" I whined while rubbing the spot on my head that little kid hit me with a baseball bat.

"Well now that, that's over chore number 3!" I said moving on to the next chore.

'Chore 3: Do the dishes' I read on my list.

"I hope this won't be as bad as the last two.." I said to myself.

When I got to the kitchen I went to the sink and saw a huge pile of dishes, cups, and bowls.

"OMG! That's a lot of dirty dishes" I complained before I started washing them.

"EWWWWW! What is that? Mac' n' cheese (macaroni and cheese)? I asked myself.

The first dish had fish and rotten broccoli on it, one cup had spoiled milk into little bits inside of it, and this one bowl had some of 3 year old Rally's baby food.

"About 7 more disgusting and completely gross chores left to go" I said after I was done washing the dishes.

'Chore 4: Walk all the dogs in the neighborhood' I read on my list

"Ok if I remember correctly I think there are umm….3 dogs!" I said.

"Ok, Sparky, Coco, and Skye let's go for a walk!" I said to the dogs after I went to pick them up at our neighbor's house.

After I said that they started to run franticly all over the place. And I had to run after them because I got their leashes tangled on my hand.

"H-H-HEY! CALM DOWN, UH STOP!" I screamed at them.

"HEAL" I yelled.

Suddenly they stopped and I tripped and fell on the ground before I said:

"Chore 4 is officially done….thank tacos…"

After that chore was done I moved on to the next one.

'Chore 5: Babysit Rally' I read on my list.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: CLIFFHANGER! lolz again sry for the late update ive still been REALLY busy with school and I haven't got time to update…so review plsss!:) **


	6. Babysitting Rally

Chapter 6: Babysitting Rally

**(A/N: Hey guys! New chap up! Again I'm really sorry for the late update…anyways enjoy the new chap! And Yuseifudofan18 maybe I can include Akiza later but I'm still not sure.. )**

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

I walked to Rally's room and I heard him giggling behind the door. When I opened the door I saw him playing with something…I realized it was my deck.

"RALLY NO DON'T!" I yelled before he tore one of my cards.

" Yu-sei…!" he said to me.

"Yeah, I'm Yusei alright….and I chose the wrong day to be me" I said sarcastically.

Then I saw a note pined onto his crib. It said:

_HAHAHAHA! In your face Yusei! MWAHAHAHAHA_

_How do ya like us now! Good luck on babysitting Rally!...well_

_Not really…._

_~ Jack & Crow_

"Why those two jerks!" I yelled to myself.

"jer..ks?'Rally said.

"yeah, jerks…ok now I'm supposed to babysit you…well I guess I'll start…ok well this is easy" I said before Rally started to cry.

"WAHHHHH! WAHHHHHH! WAHHH!" He cried.

"what now?" I asked.

"WAHHH! FOOD! FOOD!" He kept on crying.

"Oh! Yeah food, ok you want food lets go get you some food" I said.

I carried Rally to the kitchen and sat him on his high chair.

"Ok, where is your baby food?" I asked myself as I started to randomly open Cupboards to find it.

"Ha! found it!" I yelled in victory as I found the baby food. I put some baby food in a bowl and gave it to Rally.

"Here you go food, and you're feeding yourself I'm not feeding you" I said to him.

Suddenly he threw the bowl at me and it landed right in my face.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I asked/yelled at Rally.

Rally just tilted his head with a look in his eyes that said "What do you mean?"

**30 MINUTES OF PUTTING FOOD IN BOWL AND RALLY THROWING IT AT YUSEI LATER….**

"Ok, I give up…you didn't like soup you didn't like mashed potatoes you didn't like apples…so ok let's try peaches" I said as I put a bowl of peaches in front of him. He threw it at me yet again.

I was covered in soup, mashed potatoes, apples, and peaches….I looked like someone threw me into a garbage can.

"OK I GIVE UP! JACK CROW YOU WIN OK?" I screamed.

That's when Jack and Crow suddenly opened the door and yelled:

"YEAH! WE MADE YOU CRACK! HAHAHAHA"

"…..I hate you guys you know that?" I told them.

"We know!" they both said.

"Sooo….now that you guys made me crack is the bet over?" I asked.

"YUP!" they replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: and that was chap 6! Hope you enjoyed….Crow and Jack were evil weren't they? Anyways R&R plsss!:) **


	7. Finding Crowand Jack's prank

Chapter 7: Finding Crow.. and Jack's Prank

**(A/N: AND CHAP 7 IS UP! And again sorry for the late update…again, and I know it's almost the end of the school year so I should be updating a little faster but the teachers are like "ITS ALMOST THE END OF THE YEAR DO YOUR WORK" lolz so yeah…and to Yuseifudofan18 I'm still trying to figure out how Aki can fit in so just wait a little bit k? and maybe I could put her in next chap.. now enough of my talking, on with the new chap!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds…**

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

**TIME SKIP! 2 WEEKS PAST SINCE THE BET AND YUSEI IS PLANNING REVENGE..**

"_Hmmmmm….I wonder what would be a good revenge for those two idiots" _I thought to myself while thinking of different revenge plans for Crow and Jack.

"YUSEI!"Martha called me.

"COMING!" I called back and I went downstairs to the living room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is this?" she asked me while holding a piece of paper in front of me.

I took the piece of paper and looked at it. On it was a drawing of Martha and an arrow pointing at her saying 'BIG FAT UGLY MEANIE'.

"What? You think I drew this?" I asked her.

"Well it says on the back that you drew it and that you framed it on Jack too" She replied.

"What!" I said as I flipped the paper over and started reading it out loud.

_Dear Martha,_

_I was the one who drew this. And I tried framing it on Jack because I'm_

_a morron, Idiot, and a dummy. Jack Atlas…is also the most_

_ultimate, supreme, and awesome king of everything._

_P.S ground me for as long as you want.._

_~Yusei_

After I read that I was mad..well furious. And then I snapped..

"WHAT THE HECK! I WASN'T FRAMING IT ON JACK! AND I DIDN'T EVEN DREW

THIS! OR WRITE WHAT WAS ON THE BACK! WHO GAVE THIS TO YOU ANYWAY!" I snapped at her.

"Jack gave it to me while crying…he said he found it in the closet" She said.

"I'm going to Jack" I said to Martha before I went to find Jack.

I walked outside and I saw Jack on a tree. I walked over to the tree and said:

"hey Jack!"

He smirked and climbed down.

"I see you got the message.." He said to me calmly.

" Yeah I did and I'm just here because I'm telling you that I'm not planning

on any revenge on you…well just on this one because if I did then I would have a bunch of revenges piling up and it wouldn't be pretty" I replied.

"Ok.." He said

"We should probably find Crow now…" I suggested

He sighed then said " Yeah…we should"

So we went off to find him. We walked and walked and walked and walked until we didn't know where we were anymore.

"I'm so tired…." Jack whined.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know" He answered.

"Why don't you Just call him" He suggested.

"Good idea….but you could've thought of that like…200 miles ago?" I said before

I dialed Crow's number.**(A/N: yeah Jack, Crow, and Yusei all have cellphones…its easier this way for me..lolz :) **

"Come on, come on, pick up, pick up!" I said hoping that Crow would pick up his cellphone.

"Hello!"

"Crow me and Ja-" I was cut off by Crow's voicemail.

"This is Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan you have reached my voicemail I'll try to

call back ASAP!" Crow's voicemail said.

"He didn't answer…" I said to Jack.

"What now then?" Jack asked.

"We try to get back home that's what.." I answered.

So we walked and walked and walked…again.

"Face it Jack we are dead lost and have no way back home" I said.

"Well…we aren't completely dead lost….in fact I'd say that we're just plain lost" Jack argued.

"Let's just keep walking" I suggested.

"Fine…." He said.

About 30 minutes passed by and we stopped to take a break from all the walking.

"I'm tired…." I whined.

"So am I" Jack also whined.

"I'm hungry too" Jack said.

"me too.." I replied.

"wait, I have a peanut butter sandwich in my pocket!" I realized, then I pulled the half-eaten sandwich out of my pocket.

"Well its better than nothing.." Jack said as he tore half of the sandwich and started eating it.

"Man, what is Martha gonna say when she finds out that we're lost in the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"She is gonna freak…" Jack answered me laughing a little.

My phone suddenly rang after that.

"Hello?" I said.

"YUSEI, JACK WHERE ARE YOU!" Martha yelled though the phone.

"Oh,…uhh…umm…we're at a friend's house and can we sleep over here?" I lied.

"Which friend would that be?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ummm….his name is….uhhhh….Der-ick…yeah me and Jack's new friend….so can we sleep over at his house?" I lied again.

"*sighs* fine…" She said.

"But you two promise that you'll be good ok?" She asked us.

"We promise! Now bye!" I answered as I hung up the phone.

"Now what?" Jack asked me.

"I'll tell you what, we need somewhere to sleep in, that's what" I replied.

"Ok, we should probably find shelter or something.." He suggested.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

So we went to find a good place to sleep in. We found one after an hour.

"So tired…" Jack complained.

"Well then…take a nap.." I suggested.

"I'm not _that_ tired…I'm just tired, tired" He said.

That's when we heard a sound.

"W-w-what was that?" I asked a little scared.

"I don't know" Jack answered.

We went closer to where the sound was. When we got a little closer to the sound that we just heard, it sounded like someone was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: another cliffhanger! and guess who was crying! Lolz R&R plz!:) **


	8. Lost and agirl?

Chapter 8: Lost and a….girl?

**(A/N: NEW CHAPPIE! And Yuseifudofan18 guess who's in this chap! Anyways enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds**

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

Someone was crying but me and Jack didn't know who it was.

"Who's crying?" Jack asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

We got closer to the sound. And the crying was coming from a bush.

"Wh-wh-who's there?" The sound asked between weeps. It sounded like a girl.

"Ummm, I'm Yusei and this is my friend Jack" I answered.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Akiza" She replied.**(A/N: I know it's really 'Aki' but I like Akiza a little better even though I hate 4kids.)**

"Well then Akiza, why are you crying?" Jack asked her.

"I'm lost" Akiza muttered while trying to stop crying.

"Hey! What a Coincidence! We are too!" I said.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah…do you wanna come with us" I answered.

"Ummm, ok…" She said shyly before she stood up.

"_Hey, she's kinda cute" _I thought.

She was wearing an orange shirt and a red skirt and white stockings with black flats.

"Well it's getting late we should probably sleep now" Jack suggested.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Akiza asked me.

"Oh! We found a place already" I answered.

We went back to our _'shelter' _and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY…<strong>

"JACK, JACK WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" I screamed at Jack.

"What is it! its only 6:45 am!" He said annoyed.

"Do you wanna get home or not? We should start trying to get back before Martha suspects something!" I replied.

"*Yawns* Hey, what's going on?" Akiza asked.

"I'm trying to get Jack to get up that's what" I answered.

"Why?" She asked me.

"So we can get home before our foster mom suspects anything" I answered.

Her face saddened a little bit.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Oh, ok if you come with us I bet Martha can let you live in our house" I said.

Her face brightened.

"Really?" She asked excited.

"Yup!" I replied.

We managed to get Jack up and we started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>1 HOUR LATER (7:45)<strong>

"HOME! OH HOME SWEET HOME!" I yelled.

"Ok….let's just go in already" Jack suggested.

We got in just in time for breakfast.

"Hey you two, you're just in time for breakfast" Martha said.

"Who's that?" Martha asked.

"Oh, ummm…this is Akiza" I introduced her.

"…hi" She said shyly.

"Where'd you find her?" Martha asked me.

"*sighs* Ok, we didn't really sleep over at a friend's house, we got lost somewhere because we were looking for Crow! We walked and walked and walked until it was night and that was when we bumped into her when she was crying" I admitted.

"….Yeah that's pretty much what happened" Jack admitted too.

"So are you mad?" I asked.

"*sighs*….Yusei, Jack I'm not mad….I'm actually very proud that you two told the truth" She answered.

"Now then, Akiza nice to meet you" Martha said to Akiza.

"Ummmm…ok..nice to meet you too" Akiza replied.

"Do you have a home?" Martha asked her.

Akiza shook her head.

"Well, what about you live with us!" Martha said.

"R-r-really!" Akiza asked excitedly.

Martha nodded.

"Told ya she'd say that you could live here!" I said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: well Yuseifudofan18, you like? Akiza will be in the rest of the story not just this chap. And sorry for the late update…again…busy with school, I have like 1 month left! =_=||| and this month is like sooo soo busy! Anyways see ya next chapter! R&R pls!:) **


	9. Weirdness? and questions for Akiza

Chapter 9: weirdness and questions for Akiza….

**(A/N: another chapter! Also sorry again for the late update…anyways I don't own Yugioh 5ds:)**

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

"WASSUP MEH PEEPS!" Crow yelled/asked us at breakfast.

"Nothing much…" I replied.

That's when Akiza came.

"Who's she?" Crow asked me.

"Oh, this is Akiza, me and Jack met her while we were lost trying to find you…" I answered.

"Ummm…hi…" Akiza said shyly to Crow.

"Hey oh!" Crow replied.

"Oh yeah that reminds me how come you didn't answer your cellphone when I tried to call you?" I asked Crow.

"I accidently dropped it in the toilet, then I tried getting it out but my arm got stuck…." Crow explained.

"Ok…..weird….." I said.

"Who are you?" Akiza asked Crow.

"Name's Crow! I'm one of Yusei's friends!" Crow replied.

That's when Jack came with Rally running behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed while running all over the kitchen.

"JACKKKKKK!" Rally screamed while running after Jack.

"What are you guys doing? I questioned.

"Rally! He came with a bunch of permanent markers and started drawing on my face randomly when I was sleeping!" Jack explained still running.

When I looked at him I saw that there was red, blue, yellow, black and purple marks from the markers.

"Ok….and you're running away from him because?" I said.

"Because he's gonna keep drawing on my face until the ink in those markers run out!" Jack replied.

Rally kept chasing Jack until he got tired and decided to take a little nap.

"That was weirder…." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>2 HOURS LATER…<strong>

"Wow…that was one weird morning" I said to Crow and Akiza.

"Yeah pretty much…." They both said.

"So…now what?" Akiza asked.

"I don't kno-" I said but I was cut off by Martha calling us.

"YUSEIII!, CROWWW!, AKIZAAA!" She called us.

We ran to her.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked.

"Nothing, I'm just here to ask Akiza some questions" Martha answered.

"What kind of questions?" I asked her.

"I just need to ask her some stuff so that I can enroll her in school with you Crow and Jack" Martha replied.

"Oh, ok…" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiza's POV<strong>

Martha took me into another room to ask the questions about school and stuff.

"_I'm kind of nervous about this…I mean this is like the first time I'm gonna talk to Martha…but from what I heard from Yusei she sounds really nice.." _I thought.

"So Akiza, how old are you?" Martha asked me.

"Ummmm…I'm nine years old" I answered.

Then she wrote my age on this school enrollment form.

"What's your full name?" She asked.

"Akiza Izinski" I answered.

She wrote that down as well on the form.

"Ok, that should be it…and since your nine you should be in third grade" She said.

"You can go play now" She told me.

"Ok!" I said then I walked to the door.

When I opened it a little I saw that Yusei and Crow were eavesdropping on the door. I fully opened the door and made an annoyed face at them.

"Uh-oh…." They all said.

"Yeah….uh-oh is correct" I replied.

"Forget about us eavesdropping just tell us what grade you're in" Crow said.

"I thought you heard everything.." I said to both of them.

"Well, we almost heard everything, we heard the part about your age and full name but after that we started arguing and we didn't hear what grade you were in…" Yusei explained to me.

"Oh ok, well Martha said I was in third grade" I replied.

"AWESOME! That means you're in our class! Me and Yusei are in fourth grade, but we're still in the same class!" Crow said excitedly.

"Well then...guess we'll see each other tomorrow at school then" Yusei said then winked at me.

I looked away and blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>4 HOURS LATER…..<strong>

**Yusei's POV**

"Is it safe to come out now?" I heard Jack ask from inside a closet.

"Yeah, Rally's already asleep…" I answered him.

He came out of the closet and said: "Goooooood"

"Oh, yeah and while you were hiding from Rally we found out that Akiza's comin' to school with us!" Crow said.

"..Ok" He replied.

"Where is she anyway?" Jack asked.

"Oh, she's helping Martha do the dishes" I answered.

"Alright…." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY…<strong>

"I CANNOT WAIT TO START MY FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!" Akiza screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ok cliffhanger! And sorry again for the late update…anyways what do you think is going to happen to Akiza next chap? R&R plsss! :)**


	10. Akiza's first day at school part 1

Chapter 10: Akiza's first day at school part 1

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Anyways enjoy and I don't own yugioh 5ds!**

* * *

><p>Akiza's POV<p>

Today was my first day at school. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Yusei, Jack, Crow and I are currently walking to school.

"So are you excited today?" Yusei asked me.

"Yup! I am!" I answered.

"What is school like anyway?" I asked.

"Well, Crow, Yusei and I think that it's a place of pure torture" Jack joked.

"Yeah, but it's not a place of _pure_ torture…more like a world of being ultra-super bored all the time" Crow said.

I chuckled.

"Do you guys hate school that much?" I asked them.

"Yeah pretty much, we like to pull pranks on the teachers and the principal, in fact before we met you we pulled a big one on the principal!" Yusei replied.

"Hey look we're here!" Jack said.

We went inside and everyone kept on staring at me.

"Why are they staring at me?" I whispered to Yusei.

"Probably because you're a new student" He whispered to me.

A man came walking down the hallway to us and started talking to Yusei.

"Hey oh! Mr. Principal how's it goin'?" Yusei asked the principal nonchalantly.

"Uh-oh…" I heard Jack whisper to Crow.

"Yusei, who's your little friend over there?" The principal asked Yusei.

"This is Akiza…MY NEW FRIEND AND YOUR NEW STUDENT!" Yusei replied.

"_New friend?" _I thought.

"Oh so you're the new student…well here's a little tip….STAY AWAY FROM YUSEI! HE CAN MAKE YOU TWISTED LIKE HIM AND HIS FRIENDS!" The principal told me before walking away.

"What does he mean by twisted?" I asked Yusei.

"Nothing, the principal is just a big jerk….." He replied.

"Ummm...ok…and am I really your friend?" I asked.

"Of course you are! I thought you already noticed that! Now come on we gotta get to class" He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me to our first class.

I blushed so much after he said that.

* * *

><p><strong>1 HOUR LATER…..<strong>

"Ok…this is why nobody should ever mix Crow and math class together…" Jack said.

"Or else we all get detention…" Yusei and I added.

"Well at least it's not that bad" I said.

"NOT THAT BAD! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF BEING IN DETENTION!" Crow yelled.

"Well then, stop with the throwing paper airplanes and stuff like that in class…" Yusei suggested.

"BUT IT'S SO HARD! AND IT'S FUN!" Crow replied.

"Do you want to stop getting yourself in detention or not?" Jack asked Crow.

"YES!" Crow answered.

"THEN STOP DOING IT!" Jack yelled at Crow.

"I CAN'T!" Crow yelled back.

Soon they were in a big argument about the whole thing and Yusei and I tried to ignore it but it was hard to.

"Do they always fight like this?" I asked Yusei.

"Yeah pretty much, you just gotta ignore it…" He answered.

"Um, ok…" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AT LUNCH…..<strong>

"Hi guys" I said to Yusei, Jack and Crow as I sat beside them.

"Hey, what's up?" Yusei asked.

"Not much..." I replied.

"So Akiza, are you enjoying your first day at school?" Jack asked me.

"So far so good!" I answered.

Then we heard some girls laughing from another table.

"Hey who are they?" I asked.

"Those girls over there?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS? Anyways I know this chap was a little boring but next chap I guarantee will be a lot more exciting….I'm sorry again for the late update I've been really busy this week, anyway R&R and guess who those laughing girls were? **


	11. Akiza's first day at school part 2

Chapter 11: Akiza's first day at school part 2

**A/N: CHAP 11 PPLS! Lolz… anyway I AM SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have been sooo busy! Anyways sorry again and enjoy! And I don't own yugioh 5ds….**

* * *

><p>Akiza's POV<p>

"Those girls over there are Sherry, Mina, Misty and Carly..." Yusei said unenthusiastically.

"Misty, Mina and Carly are nice usually…but Sherry is well…so so…" Crow said.** (A/N: I'm not making Sherry the bad guy for most of this story and don't worry she will be Akiza's friend later on! :)**

Then just like if it was on cue they came over and talked to us.

"Hey Yusei!" Sherry flirted with her French accent.

"Hey Sherry…" Yusei said unenthusiastically again.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that Sherry has uh…umm...well…a crush on Yusei" Jack whispered to me.

"Does he care?" I whispered back feeling a little bit of jealousy.

"What do you think?" Jack sarcastically replied.

"Who's your new friend?" Sherry coldly asked referring to me.

"This is Akiza! Our new friend!" Crow answered.

"Akiza….I am Sherry Leblanc nice to meet you" Sherry said _trying_ to be nice to me.

"Hi…" I said shyly.

"Hello! I'm Carly this is Misty and Mina!" Carly cut in.

"Hi!" Misty and Mina both said kindly in unison.

"Umm…Hello Carly, Misty and Mina" I again said shyly.

"Well, gotta go! Bye Akiza!" Carly said as she ran back to her table with Misty, Mina and Sherry.

"Well that was…..weird" Jack said.

"Nah, that wasn't weird Jack…that was creepy…." Crow argued.

"You're both wrong, that was just plain scary…" Yusei argued too.

"Yeah…" Jack and Crow said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER LUNCH….<strong>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crow screamed in the hallway.

"Crow! Crow! Calm down, calm down!" I tried to calm him down.

"I-I-I can't!" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because! It's…..it's…" Crow said.

"It's what?" I asked again.

"IT'S MATHHHHH!" He screamed in my ear.

"What's so bad about math? I asked him.

"It's mind numbingly boring…." Yusei cut in as he walked towards us.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Crow yelled pointing at Yusei.

"How is it boring?" I asked Yusei who was staring at Crow freaking out.

"Its mind numbingly boring because all the teacher talks about is stuff we can't understand and blah, blah, blah!" Yusei explained.

I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER MATH….. (AN: I hate math…lolz)**

"Well, wasn't that mind numbingly boring like I said?" Yusei asked me.

"Yup…." Crow and I answered.

That's when Jack came.

"Hey guys!" He said as he ran to us.

"Hey Jack!" Yusei greeted him.

"Where were you when we were in math class?" Crow asked Jack.

"I was in the bathroom the whole time! I did that so I didn't have to go to math" Jack replied proudly.

"Ok…..I should do that next time" Yusei said.

"Ummm….hello? I still exist he-"I complained but I was cut off.

"Hi guys!" A French accent greeted us.

"_Sherry…."_ I thought.

"Hey Sherry" Yusei, Crow and Jack said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, I see you're here too" She said to me coldly.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked her coldly.

"Cat fight!" I heard Crow whisper to Jack.

"Yeah, I do have a problem with that" She fought me.

Then she hit me.

"What was that for!" I yelled before I hit her back.

Then we were fighting until Yusei broke us up.

"Enough already!" Yusei yelled.

"Stop fighting already!" Jack yelled too.

We stopped.

"Fine!" I said before running off a little bit of tears flowing down my eyes.

"Akiza wait!" Yusei called.

But I kept on running. I found myself in the girls' washroom after I was done with the running.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked that and OMG I just realized I made Akiza fight Sherry…..Well don't worry She'll be friends with Akiza in the later chaps….lolz anyways review pls! **


	12. Akiza's first day at school part 3

Chapter 12: Akiza's first day part 3

**A/N: sry again for the late update really busy, anyway I don't own Yugioh 5ds, enjoy the new chap!**

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

"Akiza? Akiza where are you?" I called.

"Over here, Yusei" I heard her reply from the girl's washroom.

"_Principal's gonna kill me if I go in there….but it's for Akiza so I guess it's okay" _I thought before I went inside.

I saw her leaning on the wall with her hands covering her face.

**MEANWHILE…... (With Jack and Crow)**

Jack's POV

Crow and I have been looking for Yusei and Akiza.

"Where are they?" Crow asked.

"How should I know? I think that's the reason we're looking for them birdbrain" I replied.

"Pushy…." Crow muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I called you pushy, king Jack the Jerk!" Crow answered.

I got mad.

"Oh really, well carrot top you got guts for calling me that!" I said.

"Yeah, I do and I bet I got more guts than you!" he teased me.

"Oh so you think you got more guts than the king?" I asked him teasingly.

"Yeah I do" He replied.

Then we started arguing as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH YUSEI AND AKIZA….<strong>

Yusei's POV

"Akiza what's wrong?" I asked her as I removed her hands from covering her face.

"….Everything…." She whispered to me.

"Why is everything wrong?" I whispered softly.

"Because, I-"She said but was cut off by me pulling her into a hug.

She hugged me back (**A/N: Don't you just luv faithshipping? ****w )**

"Yusei…" Akiza said.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"It's just that…it's been the worst first school day ever…I mean I already made someone hate me" She replied.

"It'll get better, Trust me it will" I reassured her.

"Ok," She said.

Little did we know that Sherry was watching the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Sherry's POV<p>

I was walking to my next class when I heard Yusei's voice coming from the girl's washroom. I saw him hugging Akiza and Akiza hugging him back.

"_How dare she!" _I thought angrily.

They were talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying because they were too far away.

I decided to walk off after they pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE (AGAIN)…..(Jack and Crow again)<strong>

Jack's POV

We were still looking for Yusei and Akiza.

"Jack haven't we been in this hallway before?" Crow asked.

I stayed silent.

"I mean it feels like we've been walking in circles ya know.." He said.

"Jack?" Crow said to me.

"What is it! Can't you see I'm trying to focus on finding Yusei and Akiza!" I snapped.

"Ok, I'll just shut up now…" He said.

"You better" I agreed.

There was a long awkward silence before I decided to break it.

"I didn't mean it literally!" I yelled.

"Well sorry, your majesty!" Crow said sarcastically.

Then we started arguing again before Sherry ran straight to us yelling:

"Out of my way!"

Another awkward silence went on….before we heard Yusei and Akiza's voices.

"Hey guys over here!" Yusei called to us.

We ran over to where they were.

"WHERE THE TACO WERE YOU GUYS! WE WERE LOOKIN' FOR YOU EVERYWHERE AND I HAD TO DEAL WITH KING JERK OVER HERE!" Crow snapped at them.

"Uhhh….we were just dealing with something.." Yusei said.

"Alright but next time….take us with you…." Crow suggested.

We all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sry for the late update, I also did a lot of POV changes in this chapter…first time I've done that :P lolz… anyway hope u guys liked that chap! R&R plss!**


	13. Afraid of bugs?

Chapter 13: Afraid of Bugs?

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRRRRYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was so BUSY! Don't you guys have the feeling that even though you're in summer break you're busier than ever? Cuz I surely do…anyways sorry again and here's the new chap!**

* * *

><p>Akiza's POV<p>

**After school…**

"Well that was one weird day that we had…." Crow said while we were walking home.

"Yup…" We all agreed.

"Anyways, where were you two?" Jack asked me and Yusei.

"…somewhere.." Yusei replied.

"And where is that _somewhere_?" Jack asked again emphasizing the 'somewhere'.

Yusei stayed silent…

"Uhhh…..We were just with the Principal!" I lied.

"Then why were you guys in the girl's bathroom?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Because….uh…it was a private talk and it was the closest place!" I lied again.

"Fine…" Jack said unconvinced though.

"Uh hello I still exist don't I?" Crow said sarcastically.

We all laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>At Home (Martha's House)…<strong>

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Yusei screamed while running all over the place like a wild animal.

"What's wrong with Yusei?" I asked.

"Bug attack…" Jack and Crow said in unison.

"What's that?" Akiza asked.

"Yusei is terrified of bugs….." Crow explained. **(A/N: I know in the Japanese version he isn't but in the English version he is so hey, why not? Besides hilarity follows!:)**

"And what does that have to do with him running and screaming like crazy?" I asked.

"If you squint you'll see that there is a tiny moth chasing him…." Crow pointed out.

I chuckled. _"He's afraid of bugs? That's too cute…" _I thought.

"I'll go kill it…." Jack said as he took a fly swatter from a cabinet, then he started to chase the moth.

"Come here you!" Jack yelled at the moth before repeatedly trying to kill it.

"I don't think it's helping Jack" Crow said.

"I don't care! This thing is starting to annoy me!" Jack replied whacking the fly swatter all over the place.

That's when he accidently hit Yusei in the head with it.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Yusei screamed.

"Are you okay?" Crow and I asked.

"Yeah…." He answered.

"Although I am a bit dizzy…" Yusei added.

"I GIVE UP!" Jack cut in, screaming.

"That moth is too fast!" Jack complained.

"Well thanks to you, my head hurts now!" Yusei said.

They argued for a good 15 minutes, before stopping….

"Well, I have to admit that was entertaining!" Crow admitted.

I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later…..<strong>

I yawned because of being bored. That's when the guys came into the room.

"Hey Akiza," Yusei greeted.

"Hey…." I greeted back.

"You seem bored…" Crow pointed out.

"Well, what was your first clue?" I said sarcastically.

"If you're that bored then let's play a game" Jack considered.

"What game?" We all asked him.

"Well we never did finish that game of truth or dare we had a couple of days ago" Jack explained.

"Oh yeah! After Yusei lost the bet…." Crow smirked.

"What bet?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Yusei cut in.

"What is it Yusei? Too embarrassed to tell about the bet?" Jack teased.

"…..Yeah….." Was Yusei's reply.

"Don't tell her until I say so…." He added.

I wondered what the bet was, but brushed it off.

"So let's start the game!" Crow said.

"I GO FIRST!" Jack declared.

"Akiza, truth or dare?" He asked me.

"Ummmm….truth" I answered.

"Okay! Who do you like?" He asked.

"Uhhhh, I meant dare!" I said.

"Ok, I dare you to tell us who do you like?" he asked again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER! lolz anyways, sry again for the late update I have been SO busy this summer! Anyways R&R plss! :) **


	14. another game of truth or dare!

Chapter 14: another game of truth or dare and the stars

**A/N: Here is a new chap! Oh yeah and just to warn you guys I'll be away on vacation sometime in August for 2 weeks so I can't update, sry bout' that, but I promise if there's a computer where I'll be going I'll update! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Akiza's POV<p>

"I….well…uh….ummm…" I mumbled.

"Well, uh, ummm, WHAT?" Crow mimicked.

"I like….Yusei…" I said.

"YOU LIKE WHO!" Jack freaked.

"…..Yusei" I said again.

"You, you like….me?" Yusei asked.

"…yeah..." I admitted.

"….Well, I kinda do too…" Yusei admitted blushing.

I blushed madly.

"Uh, well umm ok….." I said.

"OK! So when are we gonna get back to the game?" Crow cut in.

"Right now, anyways Yusei your turn" Jack said.

"Ok…umm…..Crow, Truth or Dare?" Yusei asked.

"Dare" Crow answered.

"Ok, hmmmmmmmm I dare you to…make out with ham" Yusei dared him.

"You want me to what!" Crow said.

"Make out with ham…." Yusei dared him again.

"Fine…" Crow replied.

Crow went to the kitchen got ham came back and started to kiss it.

"HAHAHAHA! CROW S-SERIOUSLY! YOU HAD TO DO THAT!" Jack managed to (barely) say in between laughs.

"HAHAHA! –CROW- HAHAHA! AND HAM-HAHA-SITTING IN A TREE-HAHAHA!" I sang in between laughs.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!-HAHAHAHA!" Yusei finished.

"Alright it's not _that_ funny, seriously get over it!" Crow said.

"Ok, ok. Akiza your turn" Yusei said.

"Why is it every time I get a dare it has to be kissing something" Crow muttered.

"Ok, ummm Jack, Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare!" Jack answered.

"I dare you to…hey, Yusei a little help" I said.

"Ok, Jack, Akiza dares you to sing whatever you wanna say for the rest of the game" Yusei said.

"Thank you Yusei" I thanked him.

"No prob" Yusei said.

"Hey, hey, you can't just gang up on me!" Jack whined.

"There's no rule saying we can't" Yusei argued.

"Alright fine…" Jack said.

"Ahem, sing…." I cut in.

"_Alright fine!..._" Jack sang.

"That's better" I said.

"Crow your turn!" Yusei reminded Crow.

"Oh, right…Uh….Yusei Truth or Dare?" Crow asked.

"Dare…." Yusei replied.

"Ok, I dare you to-…." Crow was cut off by Martha who was calling us for dinner.

"Yusei, Crow, Akiza, Jack dinner!"

"Coming!" We all yelled.

We went to the kitchen.

"Hey Martha" Yusei greeted.

Martha was carrying a toddler about 2 years old.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"This is Rally, He's the youngest here in the orphanage" Martha replied.

"Hi" Rally greeted me.

"AWWWWWWWWW HE'S SO CUTE!" I said.

"You wanna hold him?" Martha asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

Martha let me carry Rally.

"Hi Rally!" I said.

"Hi, Hi!" Rally replied.

"N'AWWWWWWWWWWW HE'S SO CUTE!" I yelled.

"Geez, what is up with girls and babies…." I heard Crow whisper.

"I heard that, Crow…." I hissed at him.

"Uh, never mind!" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT NIGHT… (Like maybe 11:47? Ok I'll go with that…)<strong>

I absolutely could not sleep that night. I have no idea why, I just wasn't tired. So I tried making myself tired by taking a little walk. I got out of bed and got outside and just started to walk wherever, but I made sure that I wasn't too far from the orphanage. I saw a hill and decided to go up it and look at the stars. I was mid-way up it when I saw a person looking at the stars, wait no that's Yusei!

"Can't sleep?" He asked not even taking his eyes off the stars.

"Umm, yeah…" I replied.

I went up to where he was and sat on the soft grass.

"I can see you couldn't sleep either" I said.

"It's pretty obvious…..I like looking up at the stars to help myself get a lil' sleepy" He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…. (With Jack and Crow)<strong>

Crow's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night; I found out that Yusei and Akiza were gone. I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes and tried to get Jack up.

"Jack, Jack, wake up Yusei and Akiza are gone" I said.

"…..Hmm….My….pizza….give…it…Crow…" Jack mumbled in his sleep.

"JACK WAKE UP! STOP DREAMING ABOUT PIZZA OR WHATEVER!" I yelled in his ear.

"GAHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"What's going on Crow?" He asked still a little bit sleepy.

"Yusei and Akiza are gone" I answered.

"Well, why are we just sitting here? Let's go find them" Jack suggested.

"That's why I woke you up, you idiot!" I snapped.

"What'd you just call me, birdbrain?" He snapped too.

"I called you an idiot!" I said again.

"Well I think you-"Jack said but I cut him off.

"Look, we'll argue later let's just find them ok" I suggested.

"…Fine" was Jack's answer.

We went outside to go and find them.

"Ok let's split up so it'll be easier to cover more ground, Jack you go right and I'll go left" I said.

"Ok…" He agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile again…. (With Yusei and Akiza)<strong>

Akiza's POV

"Oh, ok….." I replied.

"Yeah, anyways don't you think its calming?" He asked.

"Yeah….it is…" I answered.

"So about today…..do you really like me?" He asked me.

"Well…yeah…kinda…" I replied.

"You said you kinda liked me, is that true?" I asked him.

"Yeah…it is..." He answered.

I blushed.

"We should probably go back before anyone notices we're gone" Yusei suggested.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Someone yelled at us.

I looked to where the voice came from and saw Crow and Jack standing there.

"Never mind….." Yusei muttered.

I chuckled.

"Hi guys!" I greeted.

"Ooooooooo, what's going on here? Possibly a late night date..." Jack teased.

"Shut up Jack!" Yusei snapped.

"Anyways, what are you guys doin'?" Crow asked.

"We couldn't sleep so we went outside to look at the stars" I explained.

"Oh, ok" He said.

After that we all went inside and after 45 minutes I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that was chapter 14! Anyways R&R plzzzzz!**


	15. Music!

Chapter 15: Music!

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Lolz, I just watched 'How to eat fried worms' and it was HILLARIOUS! Maybe, I can relate to the movie with this story later on….hmmmm maybe I can…..anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT, YEAH WE DANCE ON TABLETOPS THINK WE TOOK TO MANY SHOTS THINK WE KISSED BUT I FORGOT, LAST FRIDAY NIGH-"Crow sang….well yelled but was cut off.

"OH FOR LADY GAGA! SHUT UP CROW!" Jack cut him off.

I chuckled at their argument.

"WELL IM SORRY YOUR MAJESTY! BUT KATY PERRY IS AWESOME!" Crow argued.

"…..I personally like Lady Gaga better…." Jack said. **(A/N: I love both Katy Perry and Lady Gaga equally!) **

"GASP, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Crow argued in a girly girl accent.

I watched them argue until Akiza came down from upstairs and yelled at them to stop.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT ARGUING!" She yelled.

"…..Thank you…." She added after they calmed down.

"….I still think Katy Perry's better" Crow muttered.

I sighed.

"_I like Mariana's Trench and Three Days Grace wayyyyy more….although I'd go with Katy Perry" _I thought.

"So, who do you like better? Katy Perry or Lady Gaga?" Akiza asked me.

"…Katy Perry" I replied.

"WHAT! HOW COME YOU LIKE HER BETTER! LADY GAGA IS AWEEESSSOOMMEEE!" She snapped.

"….I just like a couple of her songs…." I said.

"Which ones?" She asked calming down a little.

"Uh….well….Teenage Dream, Firework, California Girls, Hot n' Col-"I said but I was cut off by her.

"So that's basically ALL of them" Akiza said.

"Well, how many songs do you like of Lady Gaga?" I asked.

"SOME!" she replied angrily.

"OK! YOU DON'T GOTTA YELL IT IN MY FACE!" I yelled.

"I'M OFFICIALY ON JACK'S SIDE!" She said.

"FINE THEN I'M ON CROW'S SIDE!" I screamed.

Then we walked to both of our sides and argued with Crow and Jack.

"KATY PERRY!" Crow and I yelled.

"LADY GAGA IS BETTER!" Jack and Akiza argued.

Then out of nowhere Rally randomly said: "BRUNO MARS, BRUNO MARS!"

"Whhhaaaaaaaaattt?" We all asked.

"BRUNO MARRSSS!" Rally repeated but a little slower this time.

"…BRUNO MARS!" We all mimicked him.

"Yah!" Rally said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…well Bruno Mars isn't bad…." We all agreed at Rally's favorite singer.

Rally smiled.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT'S SOOOOOO CUTTTTTTEE!" Akiza screamed picking Rally up.

"And I repeat what is up with girls and babies?" Crow muttered.

"And I repeat, I HEARD THAT CROW!" She hissed.

I chuckled.

"….So Yusei, since you like Katy Perry better….what's your favorite band then? Jack asked me.

"Mariana's Trench or Three Days Grace…" I answered.

"….m'kay…." Jack said.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I…have no idea? Oh, well I guess I'm just bored…." He replied.

Anyways, I turned to where Akiza and Crow were and I saw Akiza holding Rally, playing with him, while Crow was making weirded out faces while muttering something. I walked to Crow.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Asking myself what is up with Girls and Babies….." Crow answered.

I sighed. "….Never mind I said anything…."

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later…<strong>

Jack was listening (and singing along) to 'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga. While Crow was listening (and singing along too) to 'Last Friday Night'. **(A/N: on 2 different Radios, and Crow's listening to Katy Perry's Album (Teenage Dream) and Jack with Lady Gaga's Album (Born this way):) **

"IM ON THE EDGE OF GLLLLLLLLOOOOOOORRRRYYY! AND IM HANGING ON A MOMENT WITH YOUUU!" Jack half sang half yelled.

"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT YEAH WE DANCE ON TABLETOPS THINK WE TOOK TO MANY SHOTS THINK WE KISSED BUT I FOOOOOOORRGOT!" Crow did the same.

I sighed for like the 47TH TIME!

"_That's it….I'm getting annoyed, wait no scratch that, I am annoyed…." _I thought.

"LADY GAGA IS BETTER!" Jack yelled at Crow.

"KATY PERRY IS!" Crow argued.

"LADY GAGA!"

"KATY PERRY!"

"STOP IT!" I cut into their argument.

"SHUT UP YUSEI!" They yelled at me.

I (once again) sighed.

**Another 2 hours later….**

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"What?" Jack and Crow asked me.

"I AM SO MIND NUMBINGLY BORED!" I replied.

"…Do you want us to argue again?" They asked.

"You guys have been arguing NONSTOP for the past 4 hours….." I answered emphasizing the 'NONSTOP' part.

"Well, you do have a point…." Jack said.

They got back to arguing.

* * *

><p>…<strong>..at 12:06 am….<strong>

I heard some music coming from the closet in our room. So I got out of bed and decided to check it out.

"…..Akiza?" I asked as I opened the closet.

"Hi….." She answered.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Listening to Music on the radio….." She said.

"What kind?" I asked her.

"Telephone by Lady Gaga" She replied.

"….Of course you are" I said.

She chuckled.

"Hey, with all the arguing about who's better, you can't blame me for wanting some peace" She said.

"True…..well I guess I'll leave you alone now" I agreed.

"Ok, goodnight Yusei" She said.

"Goodnight" I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I guess this is just one of those chapters that have absolutely nothing to do with the plot but is just for fun. Anyways R&R pls!**


	16. Gym Class

Chapter 16: Gym Class

**A/N: okay, well I found out that I'm gonna be away at August.27 to September.3, so yeah that's only 1 week, my mistake….lolz anyways here's another chapter!...and I don't own yugioh 5ds….**

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

"_OH YEAHHHH! TODAY IS GYM CLASS!" _I thought, excited.

"UGHHHH…..I feel so tired! What day is it today Yusei?" Jack asked me lazily.

"….GYM DAYYYYYYY!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, I meant what day of the week is it?" Jack asked.

"Uh…Wednsday…..I think" I answered.

"GOOD MORING EVERYONE!" Crow suddenly yelled. "OH WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" Akiza scolded him. "….I think you got too much like Jack" Crow muttered (and this time Akiza didn't hear).

"_Well, I know this day has definitely started awkward"_ I thought. "Hey, does anyone know where my comb is?" Jack asked snapping me out of my thoughts about what was going to happen today. "NO!" We all yelled.

"Geez, just asking…..Well wherever it is-"Jack paused and looked in the corner where Rally had his comb in his mouth. "NO RALLY THAT DOSEN'T GO IN THERE GIVE IT HEEEERRRRRREEE!" He screamed while dashing to the little toddler to try and get his comb back.

"Ok! Why don't we just go school before anything else happens?" Crow suggested. And so with that we got ready ate a quick breakfast that Martha made and got on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>At School…..<strong>

"_It's Gym Class, It's Gym Class, IT'S GYM CLASS!" _I chanted happily in my head. "UGH, why of all days, does it have to be TODAY!" Jack complained. "What has to be today?" Akiza asked him. "…Gym Class" He answered.

"What's so bad about it Yusei?" Akiza asked me, I immediately snapped out of my thoughts, "I don't know, I happen to actually like it" I replied.

"Oh, please let the day go by _Slowly" _Crow cut in, emphasizing 'Slowly'.

**1:45 PM…..(Almost Gym Class)**

"Woohooo, oh oh, woohoo, it's almost Gym class it's almost Gym class!" I sang while waving my arms up like an idiot. "UGH….Yusei will you please shut up" Jack said. "NOPE!" I replied. Jack Sighed.

"You know usually this is where Jack sissy slaps Yusei" Crow said. "Yeah but last time, he regretted it!" I replied. "This is way awkward…." Akiza cut in.

**Finally at Gym Class…**

"We'll be playing Dodge ball! Now get to your teams!" The teacher, er coach ordered.

"What teams?" Akiza asked me.

"Just go on my team" I answered.

"Um…okay" She replied.

"READY SET GOOO!" The Gym teacher yelled. We all ran and threw dodge balls at the other team.

"I HAVE ABSOULUTLY NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!" Akiza screamed throwing a ball that hit about 3 kids. "WELL DON'T STOP BECAUSE WE'RE WINNING!" I screamed back. "UH, OKAY!" She replied.

Just then a dodge ball _nearly _hit me. _"Man, thank god I dodged that, alright this means WAR!" _I thought as I threw another dodge ball.

**Uhhhh how long a game of dodge ball is later….**

"That was so tiring!" Jack complained stretching his arms. "Yeah…." Crow agreed. "Aw, come on guys, cheer up! It wasn't that bad!" I tried cheering them up. "FOR YOU!" Jack and crow yelled.

"Okay, you guys can stop arguing" Akiza cut in. "Was that the first time you played dodge ball?" I asked her. "Yeah" She answered. "Well, you were great!" I complimented. "Thanks" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>After school….<strong>

"Is it just me, or was today weirder than usual?" Jack asked. "That's saying a lot cuz we've had extremely weird days" Crow added. "Maybe to you guys" I answered Jack's question.

"Well, maybe, I'm just thankful nothing bad happened today with me and Sherry" Akiza cut in. "Speaking of which, we haven't seen Sherry in a while" Jack said. "Yeah, usually we would see her like every day" Crow agreed. "It is kinda weird" I replied. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing much, maybe she was busy or something" Akiza said. "Yeah, probably" We agreed uncertainly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE PLOT THICKENS MWAHAHAHA! Lolz hope you guys enjoyed and next update would probably be after my vacation, although if there's a computer where I'm gonna be at, I'll update! So yeah R&R please!**


	17. Friends and out of wack things

**A/N: GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY! I'M ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!SO SORRYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING! Oh, and that vacation wasn't much of a vacation…..at all…..anyways! New chapter! And I do ****NOT**** own 5d's…**

* * *

><p>Akiza's POV<p>

"You know, I hate school" Yusei said. "Who doesn't?" Jack replied, sarcasm in his voice. "You!" Crow and Akiza cut in. Jack didn't reply. "You know, we should probably get going before the principal gets all grumpy" Crow suggested. "Yeah, I guess" I agreed.

**At school…**

"HI AKIZA!" A squeaky mousy voice greeted me. "Hi Carly!" I greeted her. Carly and I have been friends for a while now, she's been hanging out with me more than Sherry, she was also the first friend I had besides the guys, I'm happy she's not a guy.

"How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while! School's been a pain" She said. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, and yeah, it has been a big pain" I replied remembering a time when all the homework literally drove Yusei nuts.

**~Flashback~**

"_UGGGGGGGGGGHHH, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO INVENTED PIE!" Yusei asked er, yelled at Jack who was doing his homework quietly. "Ancient Egyptians, well historians think so…" Answered Jack not even looking up from his paper. "Jack knows…..well everything..." I muttered. Crow heard then said "Not everything, he doesn't know how to control his over-sized ego" _

"_Wow…was there ever a time where he had a bruised ego and a broken pride?" I asked him, and that's when everything was silent. __**"Oh no, an awkward pause!" **__I thought. All the guys started to stare at me (except Jack who looked like he was about to blow) like I had gone insane and laughed like hyenas._

**~End of Flashback~**

I kept thinking about that time until Carly snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I said. "Never mind, so how's it been going living with the guys and all?" Carly asked me. "….Crazy" I answered. "What happ-"She tried asking. "Don't ask" I cut her off. "That bad?" She asked instead. "Well it wasn't that bad…..now that I think of it, it was fun!" I answered. "Oh, okay! Well I gotta get to class, bye!" She said waving goodbye. It's good to have a friend that was actually a girl.

I ran off to my class.

"Hello class," The teacher, Mr. Daria said. "Hey Diarrhea!" Yusei joked, the whole class laughed. The teacher sighed. "For the last time, it's Daria!" He corrected. "Surrrrrrree it is, I'll just call ya Marvin" He replied sarcastically and once again the class laughed. "Hey, good one Yus!" Crow commented and high-fived him, while Jack rolled his eyes. "I swear if I had a dollar for every time you two teased, pranked, and or made the school staff miserable I would be a gazillionare, although I'm gonna be king one day, so that won't matter" he said. "IN. YOUR. DREAMS." Crow and Yusei replied, slightly annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch…<strong>

Yusei's POV

I sat at the usual table Jack, Crow, Akiza and I sit in, usually Akiza brings Carly who chats like non-stop 24/7. She talks about this and that to her, mostly girl stuff like gossip, whatever that is. I usually eavesdrop then tell random people for no good reason really, guess I'm just bored.

"So how's it going?" I asked Jack who walked over with his lunch. "Nothing much, although you would know that because you're in the same classes as me" He said. "Oh…..right" I replied lamely. "Where's Crow?" I asked. "Last time I checked he was in science class dissecting a frog, before a big 'KABOOM' went, it strangely smelled like marshmallows" He answered. "WOAH! Man, I wish I was there….." I said.

"HEY EVERYBUDDY!" Crow cut in. He looked like dynamite exploded in his face, although something probably did explode in his face. "What happened to you? Did the teacher get mad? WAS IT FUN?" I asked. "fun stuff, yes, and YES!" He answered. I sighed. "wish I was there, would have been awesome, too bad I was stuck in math…." I complained.

Crow sat down and started telling us what happened. After he was done and we stopped laughing I turned my head to Carly and Akiza who were whispering and giggling about something. "Whatcha talking about?" I asked. "Nothing! Well nothing a guy can understand" They both replied. I sighed, wishing I had super hearing power.

**After School….**

I yawned.

Crow was humming a weird song-like poem about a cat, Jack was doing homework, Akiza was watching T.V and I was sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"I had a cat! She died, she died! My mom said she was sleeping, SHE LIED, SHE LIED!" Crow chanted, over and over. "A B C D E F G gummy bears are chasing me, one is red one is blue! One just stole my effin' shoe, now I'm running for my life cause the red one has a knife!" Crow also chanted, he kept saying funny and weird phrases like that for 15 to 20 minutes.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"Jack yelled annoyed. "no it's fun!" Crow replied simply. I heard Jack sigh and mumble "I give up…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, I'm afraid I'll have to end it there, again sorry for not updating, updates are gonna be a little less due to homework, school, life etc. ANYWAYZ! Those phrases and stuff Crow was saying, not mine my friend just told me about them, and I just decided to put it on! Lolz hope u enjoyed this chap, R&R plsss! **


End file.
